


Sweet Consolation

by anniespinkhouse



Series: Snack Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse
Summary: Non-AU. Jensen, Jared, the Impala and a promise of Gummy Bears. Set after a tough night filming the fight scenes in the woods, ep12.09.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gifset describing filming in the woods in their coveralls http://themegalosaurus.tumblr.com/post/156577333803/themegalosaurus-welp-this-is-both-13-in 
> 
> This is all fiction folks, the boys don't belong to me and they aren't getting in my van for candy any time soon.

“It’s huge,” Jared whimpered.

Jensen bent Jared over the hood of the Impala. Sam’s coveralls bunched around Jared’s ankles and Jensen admired his boy’s glorious bare ass under the glare of a spotlight. “I’ll be gentle. See, I’ve got vaseline! There’s gummy bears if you’re quiet.”

Jared brightened, “Gold ones?”

Jensen stroked his back. “Yeah.”

“Okay.”

He took it steady and firm. Jared’s breath hitched in pain as Jensen withdrew, then settled as he dabbed the wound and administered a conciliatory kiss.

The offending thorn was an inch long, Jared negotiated _two_ packs of Gummy Bears _and_ a blow job.


End file.
